Bounce House
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Ever had sex in a bounce house? Shameless Kogan smut.


**I don't even know where this came from or why I'm posting it. Like, I've never been more nervous about posting anything in my life because this is SO different from anything I've written before, and I never thought I would write smut in my life, but for some reason I thought this would be a good idea. So, I hope you enjoy and if it's terrible and I should never write a sex scene again tell me and I will do so. Because I have no idea how this turned out because I'm so freaking nervous about it!**

* * *

><p>"You think he had a good time today?" Logan asked, walking around the deserted Palm Woods Park, picking up random trash that had been left lying around.<p>

"Definitely." Kendall responded, leaning down to chuck an empty plastic cup in the waste basket. "Did you see the look on his face? He was not suspecting it at all."

"I'm glad."

It was Carlos' birthday and the boys went all out, taking over the park and filling it with various activities that they knew the Latino would love. There was a corn dog stand, a dunk tank (which they had somehow got Gustavo in), a bounce house, and various other games that the small boy went nuts over. They had to drag him away when the party ended.

"I can't believe we got stuck with clean up though." Kendall remarked, pouting adorably. "James should be helping us."

"Don't bitch. We could be up in the apartment having to lsten to him give Carlos his 'special gift' remember?" Logan laughed when Kendall's nose wrinkled.

"On second thought, clean up isn't too bad." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Mom and Katie aren't in the apartment are they."

"No, I might have tipped them off that they should go see a movie and give the love birds some time alone."

Kendall let out a deep breath, throwing his arm around the smart boy's shoulder. "What would I do without you Logie?"

"Well, to start off your mom and sister would probably be emotionally scarred forever. You'd probably be dead already because you would have done something stupid. You-"

"Ok, ok." Kendall said holding up his hands in defense. "I'd be nothing without you. I get it."

Logan smiled before reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I think it might be the other way around."

Kendall chuckled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. When he came back up at a mischievous smirk graced his face, making Logan immediately suspicious.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, scanning Kendall's face.

"Bounce house, now!" Was all he said before grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling him in the direction of what was nothing more than I giant inflatable trampoline.

Logan laughed as Kendall jumped through the small opening at the front and immediately popped back up, yelling that Logan needed to get his ass in there right now.

The smart boy shook his head and followed his boyfriend, getting tackled by Kendall as soon as he made it through the front.

The two boys rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. When they came to a stop Kendall was on top of Logan, both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"So what brought this on?" Logan asked. "Not that I'm not enjoying it or anything."

"This thing has been filled all day. Just thought it would be more fun with fewer people in it." But he still had that smirk on, that smirk that said there was way more to his plan than he was letting on.

"Ok . . . now why don't you tell me what you're really up to." Logan said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I am offended Logie. Can't I just have some good _innocent_ fun with you?"

"You're Kendall Knight, I'm pretty sure you don't know the meaning of the word innocent."

"Well, you would know all about that wouldn't you." Kendall smiled, leaning down to press their lips together again, and that's when everything clicked in place.

"Kendall no," Logan groaned, pushing against the blonde boy's shoulders. "We are not fucking out here. Anyone could come by."

"It's late, no one's around. We have nothing to worry about." he said, moving down to kiss at Logan's neck. "Trust me."

"I want to," Logan whined, trying feebly to pull away from Kendall. "But we can't do this here. We'll get caught."

"Then you can tell everyone I raped you and it was none of your fault." Kendall said, smirking while he did so, making Logan's heart speed up. "Tell me you don't want this." he whispered in the smart boy's ear, making a shiver go up his spine.

"I can't."

"And why's that."

"Because I'd be lying."

Kendall became even more encouraged at that and slowly began to move his hands up Logan's chest, slipping them under the hem of his shirt. "You want this."

It was true. Even though Logan had major reservations, he couldn't deny that he wanted Kendall. But hell, he always wanted Kendall. It was impossible to resist the taller boy when there was something he wanted, and although Logan was sure he would cave, he couldn't let the uneasy feeling in his stomach go. It was just so . . . not what he thought he would ever want, but Kendall had a strange way of flipping his expectation around to get him to try new things.

Apparently sex in a bounce house was a 'new thing' he should try.

"Never said I didn't." Logan gasped out as Kendall bit down on his neck causing his hips to buck up and met his lover's.

They both moaned and Kendall started out a steady rhythm that had them both gasping in need. "Then why are you resisting?"

"Because," He panted, trying to form words when Kendall's hips were still pressing against his. Damn that boy was talented. "I don't want to have sex out here."

"Really." Kendall said, raising up to look into Logan's eyes, seeing nothing but lust in them. "Because I think you do. I think you want me to fuck you right here, right now." He punctuated this statement by cupping Logan through his jeans and the smart boy and to bite his lip to keep himself from begging Kendall to just screw him already.

He had a little more pride than that . . . not much, but a little more.

"Would you like that Logie?" He asked, popping the button of Logan's jeans and slipping his hand past that waistband of the small boy's boxers, gripping his member tightly in his hand.

So, throwing all caution to the wind, and saying hell to all of his morals, Logan brought his hands up to tangle in Kendall's hair, smashing their lips together as Kendall began to stroke him hurriedly.

"Oh god!" Logan moaned, pulling away from the kiss, his back arching off the floor of the bounce house. His hands fumbled as he reached for Kendall's shirt, pulling it over his head and then doing the same with his own.

Logan whined as Kendall's hand stopped, moving instead to pull down his pants and boxers, leaving him totally exposed.

Kendall eyes raked over his boyfriend, loving the view of Logan spread out and panting beneath him.

Without wasting anymore time, Kendall shoved down his own pants, kicking them to some far corner of the house before crawling back over Logan and kissing him hard, their teeth clashing in a way that felt so right.

"Kendall, please!" Logan begged, looking completely and utterly wrecked already, and dammit had there ever been a hotter sight?

But Kendall wasn't done yet, he still wanted to tease him a little before he gave him what he wanted. Going back to Logan's neck, Kendall started to bit down it again, making Logan squirm beneath him. It only intensified when he licked down his lovers chest, carefully taking one of his nipples in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before biting down gently, causing Logan to scream in pleasure. He gave the other one the same treatment before moving even farther down.

Holding the small boy's hips down, Kendall moved his tongue around Logan's erect member, getting so close to where Logan wanted him, but never making full contact.

Logan whined loudly, trying to buck his hips up into Kendall's face, but the blonde boy was to strong and easily kept them down. Smiling evilly, he made eye contact with Logan before moving down even farther, tracing his tongue around the small pink hole the met him.

Logan slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. They were still outside, and he really didn't want to get caught. His eyes rolled back in his head as Kendall pushed his tongue into him, almost making concentric circle in him, starting out small, but getting bigger and bigger until Logan couldn't take it.

Eventually Kendall's tongue was replaced by a moist finger, and Logan had to once again stop himself from screaming. Kendall worked them fat in and out of them, and when he felt Logan's walls soften around the intrusion, he didn't hesitate to shove a second one in, scissoring the small boy open, preparing him.

When Logan started to thrust down on his fingers, Kendall decided he was ready and pulled them out, causing Logan to whine at the loss.

"I love you." He said, because although they could be rough and he like to teast Logan until the small boy practically exploded under him, this was still about love, and he didn't want to ever forget that.

"I love you too." Logan whispered, bringing Kendall down for a sweet and gentle kiss. "Now fuck me." He said when they pulled away. "Hard."

Not willing to deny Logan anything for too long, Kendall pushed forward burying himself deep in Logan. They both moaned in pleasure and Kendall had to stop himself for thrusting wildly forward, He didn't want to hurt the small but, but damn he felt so _fucking_ good.

"Move!" Logan pleaded, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get Kendall deeper.

The blonde boy pulled back slowly, until he was almost all the way out of Logan before surging back in making them both growly and continue the harsh pace.

Every time Kendall thrust into Logan they would bounce slightly, the floor of the bounce house giving way to their motions, only to spring back and move them even more up and down, intensifying their desire.

On one particularly hard thrust Logan couldn't stop himself from screaming out, his head throen back as he moaned. "Right there Kendall! Right there!"

Kendall nodded and brought their lips back together, panting into each other's mouths as the heat in the air increase, their thrusts becoming erratic as they climbed towards their climaxes.

"Kendall . . ." Logan chocked out, grabbing his forearms tightly. "I'm gonna cum."

"Let go babe." He said, reaching a hand down to stroke Logan sloppily, still slamming into him with as much force he could muster, hitting his prostate dead on.

That was all it took for Logan to explode, his vison going white, back arching high off the floor as they bounced violently. Kendall followed soon after, emptying himself into Logan's waiting body with a grunt before collapsing on top of the small boy.

They stayed like that for awhile before Kendall pulled out of Logan, kissing away the small boy's whine at the feeling. He rolled off of Logan before pulling him to his chest, kissing his hair as Logan curled up by his side.

"I have a question?" Logan said, looking up into his lover's beautiful green eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Do you think this bounce house would fit into our room? I _really_ don't want to give it back."

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan sweetly. "Neither do I Logan. Neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, I hope it wasn't a epic fail. And you can tell me honestly if it was because that's the shit I need to know. I just . . . I don't even know what to say because I'm probably like ten different shade of reds right now and I just don't know how I should be feeling. And I'm probably going to sit with my cursor on the publish button for four hours, debating with myself whether or not to post. ANd can you tell I tend to ramble when I'm nervous? Yeah, this all probably make no sense so I'm gonna stop now.<strong>

**Review, or ya know, something . . . *facepalm*  
><strong>


End file.
